What I Feel For You
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: GLHG updated to ch 3 Ch 4 will end it! With their relationship in the middle of a change, can our two tough-but-loved heroes make sense of their own feelings?
1. When in Love, Go to the Source

my first JL fanfic. I must say I love Green Lantern as he is in this series. Real soldier.  
  
But anyway, I seem to have a knack for walking into my room when HG/GL are doing  
  
something romantic...or just odd...like when she slapped his rear...LOL That was great. So here I  
  
am with another romance...LOL  
  
summary: Hawkgirl asks John some questions, about his relationship with Katma Tul, and  
  
his actions when her life was threatened. Fluffy. ONE-SHOT  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hi there." John started, looking around the garden within the  
  
Watchtower. But the mass of red hair on the woman next to  
  
him made him catch his breath. This couldn't be.  
  
" Shayera?" She smiled sadly at him.  
  
" Bet you'd never think you'd see me like this." And in all  
  
honesty, he neved had. But the beauty she hide.  
  
' No, don't go there John...not again'  
  
" I..I need to ask you something...."   
  
" About what?" He said, looking out at the stars. He loved the   
  
stars, they always calmed him, but he doubted he'd be calm now.   
  
" What just happened with Katma...." He stared upon hearing the  
  
hitch in her voice. But she wasen't crying, just staring at him with a  
  
pleading expression.  
  
" I don't want to talk about her..." John tried to leave, but Shayera  
  
placed her hand on his arm.  
  
" I need to know the meaning of what you said when I was..." She  
  
trailed off, the painful memory of the pain streaming into the front of  
  
her mind.  
  
" Your sending me mixed signals John." He put a hand under her  
  
chin, trying to give her a smile. She blushed slighty. Shayera knew  
  
well what he'd say next.  
  
" Says the woman who slapped my ass." She gave him her smile,  
  
and it warmed him more than anything else that day. But it faded.  
  
" I was being serious John...you were so lovey with Katma...but  
  
when that freak was making his sick comments...you snapped....  
  
for me..." He looked away. He didn't even understand why the  
  
mere thought of some other man touching Shayera had made  
  
him come loose, but he remembered the fury at the alien's  
  
crude remarks.  
  
" I..really...don't know..Shayera." The light in her eyes diminished.  
  
She stepped away from him, her eyes a mix of hurt and depression.  
  
" Shayera....I"  
  
" No...I don't want to hear it...I hope you two try to patch things up.."  
  
Her form, dejected, glided away from him, the nightdress swaying   
  
gently. As she walked, a sudden realization hit him. His heart felt  
  
like it was ripped in two. Just like when Katma told him it was over.  
  
And then he made a decision. Stepping forward, he grabbed the  
  
sullen Thanagarian around her waist, pulling her body close to  
  
his.  
  
" Don't play games like this, John..." He kissed her, slowly at  
  
first, but the harder and more passionate. Then he let her go.  
  
" I..don't know where we're headed, but damnit, I want to find  
  
out!" She stood there, hair mussed and cheeks red. She was  
  
taking in air with great breaths.  
  
" John..." She smiled again. Coming forward, she held him as  
  
his own arms around her waist.  
  
" I'd like to find out too..." 


	2. When in Doubt, Call in the Queen

ok! i'm writing more!!!!! Happy? LOL  
  
before I start, i'd like to issue my 'Rings 'n' Wings' challenge!  
  
ahem:  
  
I officialy issue a challenge. Yes, a challenge.  
  
Write a multi-chapter HG/GL fic. The following rules  
  
apply:   
  
GL/HG obviously  
  
romance must be one of the main genres  
  
can either be after or before they kiss in  
  
"Wild Card"and the lil romance in "Comfort  
  
and Joy".  
  
Have fun all. And plz tell others about this  
  
challenge.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shayera Hol sat on Diana's bed, spilling all the details of what had  
  
occured moments before.  
  
" And your STILL not sure about this?" Said the Amazon with a  
  
disbelieving look on her face.  
  
" We don't know what 'this' is. And look who's talking Miss-grew-up  
  
on-women-only-island." Diana sighed, laying back on her couch. But  
  
she smiled after a moment.  
  
" You thinking about YOUR love-life?" The woman choked on air,  
  
nearly falling off the couch. When she was up, a blush was clearly  
  
evident on her face, despite the small fact that her entire face was the  
  
same color.  
  
" I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
" Ah, so that peck on the cheek in Gorilla City didn't happen then?"  
  
Diana glared at her.  
  
" Damn you and your memory...." Shayera laughed loudly. It was  
  
obviously louder than either thought, for the enxt moment J'onn poked  
  
his head through the door.  
  
" What makes you laugh so, Hawkgirl?" He said in his flat voice. Both  
  
women went red.  
  
" Um...nothing."  
  
" Ah, love. I see." And then he left, leaving Shayera shocked. But then  
  
she gasped and ran out the door, following the tall Martian.  
  
" I need another opinion! Bye Di!" Breathlessly, she soon found herself  
  
in the corridor leading to J'onn's room. Calmly, she knocked.  
  
" Come in Hawkgirl." She shivered, hating that he always knew that.  
  
" J'onn, can...I ask you something..personal?" She shifted, not sure  
  
how to bring up the painful memories her question would bring back to her  
  
friend.   
  
" Certainly."  
  
" Well....I don't know how to ask this. I don't want to.."  
  
" Upset me? Do not fret, I cannot try to push my past away and live a good life."  
  
" ok." She plopped down on an armchair by the window, collecting her breath.  
  
" How did you know what you and..your wife...had was love?" J'onn looked  
  
genuinly shocked for a moment before his face relaxed into a smile of memory.  
  
" Ahh....and you said it would be painful. Yes, I remember how I knew. It was  
  
a feeling of..how do Earthlings say it? Rightness? Yes, thats it. Ma'yr'ah ( I hope  
  
thats right!) felt a part of me, and my heart stopped when I saw her at ease. Thats  
  
the key, or so it was with me." He fell silent, but Shayera noticed his smile, and  
  
she blushed lightly.  
  
" So, go see Lantern when he's at his apartment. Then you'll know, I hope. But  
  
if you'd like my blunt opinion, you two have been 'dancing around the issue' for far  
  
too long. Your almost just like Ma'yr'ah and myself." Standing up, Shayera took  
  
a deep breath.  
  
" Thank you." She gave him a half hug and made a mental note to buy all the  
  
mint-cream oreos she could find next time she had money.  
  
" Now, if I can only get Bats to perhaps find a way to hide my wings....."  
  
She walked out with this thought in her mind, ignoring the Martian behind her,  
  
who was off in La-La Land with his beloved memories.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
" And why do you want this done?"  
  
"......can't I tell you later, when I'm not tense and nervous?"  
  
" Ah. So it's John. Fine, give me a few hours." Shayera blinked.  
  
" Is it that obvious?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"........"  
  
" Ok, a few hours. I can wait that long." And gracefully, Shayera dodged the wires  
  
and cords in Batman's room, which doubled as a workshop when he chose to stay  
  
in the Watchtower. She only needed clothes to wear in her 'human' disguise. And  
  
that meant finding Queen Audrey's cell phone number. Finding it in Diana's book,  
  
she quickly used her phone to dial up the fashion-obsessed Monarch.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello your Majesty. This is Shayera, I'm a friend of Wonder Woman and I need  
  
your expert advise, if your not too busy."  
  
" Oh! Well, what is it?"  
  
" I need to find something to wear..I'm sort of going to suprise someone and-"  
  
" Not another word! I'm DYING to do some shopping! And bring Wonder Woman too!"  
  
" Certainly."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" So, whats your style? Hmm...." Audrey looked at Shayera from a short distance,  
  
sqinting in concentration.  
  
" I'd say...lets go with a sort of half goth/ half princess look. That'll work."  
  
Turning on her heels, Audrey motioned for them to follow, flanked by only a few  
  
good guards. Diana shook her head, but smiled anyway as she grabbed Shayera's  
  
arm and followed. Once in the high-class department store, the three of them went  
  
to town, Audrey telling Shayera not too worry about the money.  
  
" The family fortune I have is more than most people would make in six hundred  
  
lifetimes, don't worry your red head about it." After four hours, Shayera had three   
  
large bags, Diana one, and Audrey six.  
  
" I hope your sense of style is dead on...."  
  
" Trust me. In those clothes, your Marine won't be able to move for a long while." 


	3. When in Certainty, Go to the One

******************************************************************  
  
" Here. Press this to activate the invisibility on your wings  
  
and then press this to activate the matter disrupter." said the  
  
Batman as Shayera slipped the watch on her wrist.  
  
" And this won't harm my wings any?"  
  
" No. I used my matter disrupter to test on a feather, so it's  
  
safe." She smiled.  
  
" Thanks Bats."  
  
" hmph..." She returned to her room, where the piles of clothes  
  
rested on her bed. She had to admit, the outfits looked great. Now,  
  
which would be the best? Her eyes looked at the selections before  
  
she decided.  
  
" Audrey, Diana, J'onn, I hope your all right about this."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
John frowned at his freezer a moment before he realized why  
  
he was out of Bob & Terry's.  
  
"Flash....you just HAD to let Kilowag try this didn't you?"  
  
He shut the frezzer and settled for some Oreos. He wasen't  
  
expecting the knock on the door that came after he had sat down.  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
" It's me...Shayera." He nearly chocked, but managed to get  
  
to the door. Needless to say, he lost the greeting he was about  
  
to use when he opened to door. It WAS Shayera, but her wings were  
  
gone and her clothes were different...WAY different. She wore long  
  
black pants with purple seams and a very trendy purple top that had  
  
a star in silver on it. Even her hair was different. It was in a bun  
  
at the nape of her neck, which he felt way a very kissable neck. she  
  
blushed lightly when she saw his face.  
  
" Hi. Mind if I come in?" He nodded.  
  
' Audrey, you never spoke a truer word...but this'll make it hard  
  
to talk to him, wont it?' She thought with a sigh.  
  
" Your...your wings!"  
  
  
  
" Batman." She pointed at the watch.  
  
" Aa...." They stared at each other for a moment before he stepped  
  
aside and let her in. Trying to be as normal as possible, he turned  
  
to get something for her to drink. She grinned at the empty ice cream  
  
container.  
  
" Let me guess...Flash and Kilowag were here?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
" That is exactly why I was hesistant to let those two over here...  
  
I happen to LIKE ice cream." He handed her some cherry soda. She blinked  
  
at it.  
  
" What IS this stuff?" It took a second, but John finally realized that  
  
she'd never had soda before.  
  
" Carbonated syrup with cherry juice...sort of.." A sip later, and Shayera  
  
was quite pleased with the Earthling beverage.  
  
" So, why the new look?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Tell me John, do you want the entire world to know within a week that I'm  
  
in YOUR apartment in the EVENING?' He went, as usual, a nice maroon color.  
  
" Right. I don't exactly make my identity secret, do I?"   
  
" Not at all..."  
  
" Well then, tell me why the sudden visit? And where.." He looked at the  
  
sewn-on brand logo on her shirt,"..did you get the money for J-Lo's line?"  
  
" four words: Queen Audrey of Kaznia."  
  
" Ah, you mean the shop-till-you-drop Queen...the one who married Savage."  
  
" yes."  
  
" That must have been fun..." He said, in a tone of compete sarcasm. And   
  
they both enjoyed a good laugh at the idea of Shayera's shopping trip with  
  
the Queen of Fashion. And Shayera was able to note her state of relaxation  
  
as the topic turned from her shopping trip to what Shayera thought of the  
  
neighborhood John lived in and other random things.  
  
" I've lived in this area all my life. It's, as you've seen, mostly a black  
  
community, but all the types of people here grow together. It's the best place  
  
in the world for me...." He trailed off, looking serenly out the window at the  
  
small knote of kids playing in a broken fire hydrant. One blonde girl sqeeled  
  
with delight as she played leapfrog with a tan girl and a darked haired boy.  
  
" I know what you mean. It's so interesting to see so much difference among  
  
one race. On Thanagar, there is only my skin, but it's not uncommon for a child  
  
to hae purple or gold eyes, even some blue-black hair."  
  
" Funny how only living with people so the same makes you appreciate the  
  
other worlds..J'onn loves this world too because of it..." And then she   
  
looked at him at a glance, and stopped when she did. He was still looking  
  
thoughtfully out the window, but he was now smiling softly. To her amazement,  
  
J'onn's words came into her mind...  
  
' Ma'yr'ah felt a part of me, and my heart stopped when I saw her at ease.  
  
Thats the key, or so it was with me.'   
  
She had found what she came for. She loved him and she'd never felt better about  
  
anything she'd stated as good as she felt right then. She slowly stood and sat  
  
beside him, waking him frim his daydream.  
  
" Sorry, got lost." He pointed to his head.   
  
" No, I'm actually glad you did...you know, I've never seen you relaxed before. It  
  
was....different." He look at her in suprise, but smiled anyway.  
  
" All those years as a Marine don't make one relaxed."  
  
" I suppose not." She rose, feeling far more content than she'd imagined she could be.  
  
He rose with her, and she forced herself to stay outwardly calm.  
  
" John?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I love you..." 


	4. When in Need, Call the Babysitter

Three years later....  
  
" FLAAAAASSSHH!!!!! You get baaack here!" John Stewart laughed  
  
openly as his wife screamed bloody murder. Apparently, Flash wasen't  
  
a good babysitter...  
  
" Damnit John!" The fastest-man-alive panted as he finally  
  
ran out of steam, holding his ribs, which were most likely bruised.  
  
" She's YOUR wife, yet somehow she's mad a me more often!"   
  
Jo'nn looked up from his paper, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
" Then" said John," Don't be an arse." Flash narrowed his eyes  
  
at him, but took to running again when a winged woman appeared with   
  
Diana, holding her children, while Diana held a frying pan.   
  
" Daddy!!!!" Screamed his children, jumping on his lap and   
  
chattering excitedly. He ruffled Omagi's hair as Sonya nestled   
  
into his side, but stayed wide awake.  
  
" Candy" huffed Shayera, as Diana took off after Flash in her  
  
place, as a pregnant Thangarian wasen't too fast. She sighed as her  
  
twin children, both of whom had small wings, and the best of African  
  
looks. Sonya's green eyes, in her father's opinion, made her all the  
  
more beautiful. But now they were too wide from all the caffine she  
  
had eaten, and frankly it frightened the Marine to no end.  
  
" Aha...well, I know what will work..Sonya, Omagi, try to calm  
  
down or I'll call Aunt Tui. Or worse, the Queen Audrey fo you, Omagi."  
  
Omagi cringed, and immediatly sat patiently in his father's lap with   
  
his now silent twin.  
  
" I'd never think I'd say this, but thank Oa for Katma..." She   
  
smiled at him, and Jo'nn grinned.  
  
' I think you parents should get some rest themselves, my niece  
  
and nephew. Come, I shall continue your Martian lessons.' He thought  
  
to the two, and they silently got off their father and followed him  
  
eagerly to the observation deck. The Stewarts smiled at one another  
  
knowingly.  
  
" I'm glade we have people like Jo'nn in our lives..what would  
  
we do if there weren't so mnay good friends here?" Shyera said,   
  
laying down with her head on his chest.  
  
"We'd be two VERY stressed superheroes..." She made a noise of  
  
agreement before falling asleep. He sat there in silence, watching   
  
Earth out the window. John put a hand on her stomach and felt the  
  
steady kick or two from thier third child...acording to Jo'nn  
  
mental probe, a girl they were to name Akuna. He then let his  
  
eyes close, and soon he too was fast asleep.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
done!!!! wahahhahaha. Sweet, isn't it? I hope the name of John's son is ok...I'm not very  
  
knowledgeable about traditional African names..so forgive the oddities.  
  
thanks to all you reviewers!!!! 


End file.
